Foolish Heart
by TonylovesFany
Summary: I mustered all my strength to hand him a blood taineted tulip... [HHr] [oneshot I think] [AU and I dunno why]


Notes: this is kinda sad and AU… but I couldn't help it… I had the urge to write this one… Please enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and even if this is AU, I still don't own their names… I also don't own the song 'foolsih heart'...

Foolish Heart

Hermione's POV

It was a slow and crisp Saturday morning when I heard the bells of the flower shop that I worked on chimed.

I turned my head to face the new customer. Gasping at the realization at who was at the door; it was _him_… the guy with messy, raven hair and green orbs. The one who had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and, always wore the same round glasses.

I stood up and greeted him a soft, 'good morning, sir' which he smiled in return. I took my seat, being the only attendant of this small flower shop... and being the only attendant, I was in charge of almost everything; from attending the flowers, cleaning the whole place, and doing all the transactions.

He entered the shop and walked towards the tulips section. He seems to have some sort of fondness towards white tulips. But I don't really want to go deeper because I don't pry on other people's business.

However, I have this weird feeling whenever he's near; I feel as if I'm about to explode when he comes near, shivers run down my spine whenever we accidentally brush our hands, and, I flush and look down whenever he talks to me.

I chewed on my lower lip while fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. 'I've never had this feeling before…' I thought as I tried to look away from him. However, my attempts seemed futile because it always seem to return to him. 'Okay, Hermione… breathe…' I thought as I exhaled, 'There's absolutely no valid reason for you to feel this way towards this stranger…' I thought, gently smacking my head.

A muffled chuckle broke the sound barrier whilst I was smacking my head. This got me jolting upright, feeling totally embarrassed. I took a quick glance at the guy, and blushed. 'Well, he does look cute…' I said mentally as I gently took the tulips from his hand. Wrapping it into a bouquet, I heard him speak, "Tulips are… nice…"

I turned to him with curious eyes and raised a brow, "I think they're plain and simple… especially white ones…"

He smiled sadly at me before pulling his wallet and paying his bill. He placed his money on the table while I averted all of my focus on the cashier. I took hold of his money, but instead, the feeling of his warm hand colliding with mine garnered my attention.

All my blood rushed up to my head, and I hastily pulled away my hand from his grasp. "Sorry…" I apologized. "It's okay…" he said as the hand that was on the table went up to rake his hair. I took the money and gave him his bill and change.

My courageously side looked at him one last time and smiled, "Thanks you, sir… Please come again…"

He nervously smiled at me, "Your welcome… Good day…" he said before walking towards the exit. He opened the door, making the bells chime, and exited the shop.

Pulling a book underneath the table, I started to read.

But no matter how enthusiastic I got when it came to reading, my thoughts would always seem to return to _him_; the nameless stranger that would always come here at eight o'clock in the morning. The same stranger who buys a dozen white tulips. The person who would always smile nervously at me whenever I'd greet him. And the man who unknowingly caged my heart, not letting it escape from his grasp.

Brutal he was; not giving me a warning until I realized that I could no longer turn back. It was sad to think that I'm just the simple and quiet flower girl in his life.

Slamming the book shut, an exhale escaped from my mouth. It partially relived some of my frustration and anger... but I knew I was only ignore most of it.

It was frustrating to think that I'm actually falling for a stranger. But I feel so lost in his eyes, so weak in his touch, and so right in his heart. 'Perhaps I'm just the simple flower girl in his heart and I'm not counting for him to return those unsaid feeling…' the bitterness was stabbing my heart.

"Foolish heart…" I whispered as I placed a hand on my chest, directly above my beating heart.

Tapping my index finger on the table, I waited patiently for the clock to turn 6:30 p.m. '30… 29… 28… 27… 26… 25… 24… 23…'

'3… 2… 1…' and immediately I heard the alarm of the clock, saying 6:30 which indicated the end of my shift. I untied the frilly apron that hung loosely around my neck and carefully folded it. I placed the apron under the table and locked the cashier. Slowly, I stood up and went to observe the flowers; separating the wilted ones from the fresh ones.

Using my water spray, I squirted a thin mist of water on a white tulip while humming a song… 'What do you think _he's_ doing right now?' I asked the flower before lightly chuckling at my childish antics.

I was blessed because it only took a short walk when you're going to my flat, and, the owner of the shop was kind; a kind old lady who shared her meals with the less fortunate, sometimes even to me. Working at this shop was the least I could do to repay her kindness.

I smiled sourly when I thought of how boring my life was. But it didn't matter, as long as I continued living life to the fullest-minus the lovelife-I was contented.

Closing the light and locking the door of the shop, I quietly made my way to my flat.

The sun was setting, painting the sky with rays of orange, yellow, red, pink and a hint of purple. I inhaled the intoxicating scent of fresh air when a cool breeze swept through me. Gently twirling my body around, I again observed the sky which was now starting to show its twinkling stars.

I felt something hard hit my body.

The next thing I knew, I was already sitting on the cemented floor with a sore pain on my buttocks. I turned to look at who I bumped with and saw _him_.

A blush crept to my face that let my gaze fell down on the floor, "I'm sorry…" I faintly whispered. "Yeah…" he said nonchalantly while looking distantly above. I looked up and saw _him_ beside a beautiful girl with fiery red hair. _He_ had his arm around her neck and she had her head placed on top of _his_ shoulder.

I felt a stabbing pain on my chest, and my eyes got watery. "I'm sorry…" I said to the woman. She smiled apologetically at me and turned to her partner. Nudging _him_, _he_ looked at _his_ partner who motioned to apologize to me. I shook my head and waved my hand in front of me, "its okay… It was my fault anyway…"

But before I could continue to what I was saying he cut in, "It's… you…"

The girl beside him blinked. "You know each other?" she asked.

He looked at me, from top to bottom. And thought deep.

"No…" he concluded.

And by his words, a tear slid down my cheek. "I have to go…" I squeaked before running away from them. "Hey, wait…" I heard the woman call out, but I pretended to not hear her. I bumped to people across which I hastily apologized. The pain was so hard to endure, and my tears slowly flowed from my eyes. Yes, it hurt and even though all of the sadness I was feeling right now was uncalled for, I couldn't help but feel betrayed with the man that I thought I loved.

'He has a girlfriend you know…' I voice spoke.

'I know… but why'd he have to steal my heart which wasn't his in the first place?!" I shrieked in my mind. 'I'm so stupid…'

I ran up the stairs and jiggled my doorknob open. At this point all my frustration came out full force. I blinked away the tears that stung my eyes, and cough away the each of my throat. Using the back of my hand to wipe my tears, in my mind, and began to sing.

_I need a love that grows,_

_I don't want it unless I know,_

_But with each passing hour,_

_someone, somehow..._

_Will be there, ready to share..._

I ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The morning was gloomy when I woke up and grey clouds were forming around the whole place as the scent of the grass could be smelled across town. I walked to the shop and silently opened the door. I turned the sign that said 'closed' to 'open' and placed my stuff under the table.

_I need a love that grows..._

_I'm so tired of being alone,_

_but will my lonely heart_

_play the part..._

_of a fool again,_

_before I begin..._

Like what I usually do, I pulled the apron from under the table and tied it around my neck and back. Making my way to the tulips, I began spraying them again.

_Foolish heart_

_hear me calling_

_ stop before you start falling..._

But instead of being cheerful like, what usually do, I sprayed it as tears stung my eyes. I heard the bell chimes ring and I immediately had an idea at who it was, frowning, I turned to see if it was indeed _him_…

_Foolish heart heart heed my warning_

_you've been wrong before..._

_don't be wrong anymore..._

A man wearing a black cap, sunglasses entered the shop. Letting out a relieved sigh, I made my way towards the cashier. "Good morning, sir…" I said in faked enthusiasm.

He had his lips in a thin line, and he nodded in acknowledgement. Worry filled my mind. 'I haven't seen this man before…' but she shrugged, this shop isn't worth the trouble…

"I hate tulips!" the man exclaimed before stomping the pots of tulips. My reaction to it was like reflex; I sprang up and went to the customer, "Sir… I'm afraid you'll have to leave…" I sternly said as I placed my hand on his shoulders. He didn't stop stomping the tulips, "Sir!" I yelled, but he still hadn't heard me…

I shook his shoulder, 'bad move Granger', he turned at me and slapped my face, "You're not part of this…"

I fell flat on the ground, beside the tulips. My head on the cold floor was getting me sleepy, but I fought the sleep and averting my gaze back to the trouble maker. I glared at him, and he kicked my sides, "I hate that look…" he said pulling something from his jacket.

My heart raced at the sight, a cold, heartless gun was immediately pointed to my chest. My mouth went dry and my mind lost the power to think. 'Stand…' I commanded my body but it wasn't working.

I saw him gently pull the trigger, I closed my eyes, and the sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the shop. A cold, painful feeling was felt in my stomach, and I coughed at the agonizing pain. Blood escaped my mouth and my breath was wheezing.

The man was shaking, and he dropped his gun. He ran to the exit leaving me there. I tried to sit, but I had no energy to do so, and I felt some sticky fluid pouring out from my back. My blood loss was starting to get unbearable and my eyelids were starting to get heavy.

Just when I was about to lose hope, I heard the bells chime and fast foot steps after that. "Are you okay!?" I voice I was familiar with yelled in frantic.

I turned to his direction, and saw _him_. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hello… we need help, there's a woman who was shot here at Molly's flower shop…" he voice was getting worried and impatient.

He hung up, "You gotta stay with me… you're gonna be alright…" he said with his voice breaking. I smiled at him, "You… came…" I said in a surprisingly happy tone. He smiled sadly at me, "Yeah… I always buy white tulips here…" I noticed that his eyes were starting to water.

"Are… you… cr… crying…?" I asked as I slowly raised my hand to cup his cheek. A tear escape from his eyes, and landed on my hand. It was warm but I couldn't feel its wetness. My stomach was starting to turn numb, and I was having more and more difficulty in breathing.

"I'm… Her… Her… Hermione…" I smiled before coughed. Blood jutted out from my mouth. He grabbed my hand on his cheek and gave it a comforting squeeze. It felt like he was relishing it, "Save you're strength…" he said.

"I'm… Harry… Harry James Potter…" he said, trying futilely to lighten up the mood.

I tried to smile and I wasn't sure if I was successful, "Harry… N-nice… to… meet… you…"

He hushed me, "I think it's really my time…" I said as I squeezed his hand while tears ran down my face. "I'm scared…" I said truthfully.

"Me too… please… Hermione… Hang in there…" he pleaded as he gripped my hand tighter.The more I held into his hand, the more I felt like freezing, it was such a cold embrace.

"You… always seem… to buy… tulips here… why?" I said curiously before coughing up more blood my whole body was turning numb. He shushed me again, "I like buying tulips here… and you're nice to me…" he said as he hanged on every fiber of hope.

My eyelids were so heavy and everything was feeling cold. Only his hand was warm, and that was the only thing keeping me alive.

I mustered all my strength to grab a tulip from the ground. It had been tainted with my blood, "Here… I'm sorry if it's dirty… it's on… me…" I said as I held it up for him. He took it, but before he took hold of the tulip, my hand fell down and my eyelids, being heavy, slowly closed. "I'm… sorry…" I mustered my last strength before I felt numb to the whole world.

The last thing I heard was a cry of pain and a loud, "I'm sorry… I'm so blind…"

_Don't be wrong anymore..._

Notes: Was it short? Please, read and review…


End file.
